America is Done
by AmericanLover3
Summary: Alfred has snapped. He was done with all the taunting and teasing from the other countries. So, siding with Ivan, he cut of all his trading and contact with any country but Russia. But when someone from his past comes back to him, it will pull Alfred F. Jones back into the hectic world of the Gods,Greek, Roman, or Egyptian. And soon, he and Ivan will become strongest Empires again.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:*~**__America is Done.~*_

"America! Stop being a daft idiot." The said nation spun around angrily. Last straw.

"And I suppose I need input from Mr. United Kingdom then do I?" He said coldly. England went rigid. Too far, now he was going to pay the consequences.

England tried to once again win the upper hand. "Yes, or are you too idiotic to comprehend. Stupid Americans."

America's eyes narrowed, taking on a cold, ice-like color. "If I am such a daft idiot, why did I win that war, or better yet, why do I win all wars. Why do I always help out? Why was I one of the first in space. If I am such a daft idiot why am I trading with you. Why oh why ."

Russia placed a comforting hand on America's shoulder. America wasn't budging this time.

"If I am such a daft idiot, why don't I do this. _I am not trading with anyone other than Russia." _All the other countries eyes widened and they gasped. Russia chuckled. America let out a cold laugh.

"I second that. Maybe I will only trade with America." Russia looked highly amused.

"The only one who doesn't think my country is the fuck-up colony. Goodbye countries. I would say I feel bad…but you never feel bad when you do or say anything to me. It will be fun watching the rest of the world crumble without Russia and I." A flash of white teeth and America picked up his stuff and left, Russia following in suit. The other countries looked shocked. China was the first to react.

"**YOU'VE RUINED US ALL! OUR COUNTRIES ARE SURE TO COLLAPSE!" **China was breathing heavily, and he held England by his collar against a wall. The other countries started yelling and crying about how their economies would collapse.

They never realized how much they needed America and Russia until they left them. The World Superpowers. And they were the ones to make them leave.

They were doomed. America had finally gotten tired of their shit and snapped. Well….its been a nice run as a country. The countries had really froze hell over this time, and it was never going to thaw.

* * *

_**This story is originally something I made on tumblr, so most of the Oc's in the later chapters are made by followers ((It is a surprise you can't find out who they are yet, so I will just call them Oc's, not s-wait...Shh...Have a cliffhanger. It holds up coats really well.. My tumblr followers already know silly's. Anyways, this is my first fanfic on this website. I am always on here, yet I have just now worked up enough courage to post. Once again, I do not own Hetalia, or any other fandom's that I may decide to weave into this story ((Like Percy J. ,Harry P. , Max R. , Alex R. , Kanes, Legend and so on. These are possibilities. )) Please review, I want you all to be very critical of me. Hope you enjoy. **_


	2. A Wayward Journey

**_Hello, its me you'koryandrs'. I appreciate your opinion and that you took the time to write me a review. Onto the story! Warning:This fic will eventually include kissing, huggin', squeezin', lovin', and cursing. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other Fandom I use._**

* * *

**~*America is Done*~ ****_Chapter 2: The Plan_**

**__**The blond's eyes shone with glee and hidden anger.

"I always wanted to tell them off. This will be the best bond between our countries ever." He smiled, then frowned.

"Do you think we will win against the world in the case of a war?" Alfred asked Ivan. Ivan nodded and smiled.

"We are the world's only Superpower's. They are only rising powers. Would a mortal be able to defeat your Superman character?" Alfred was about to cut in and say something about kryptonite but Ivan swept him into a hug.

"Do not worry дорогой. We will see the world crumble at our feet. They may think us unintelligent but they are sadly mistaken." The large Russian took the smaller males hand in his and walked him out the heavy cedar doors. They waltzed out of the place like they owned it, and probably would very soon if everything went according to plan. Alfred walked up to his private jet, which his President said he could use to get to World Meetings. The pilot nodded to him then sent a confused look in Ivan's direction. Alfred waved him off and sat down in his comfy chair. His plane was decorated with fandom quotes, replica's and important documents and papers. Ivan glanced at one of the quotes. It read:_'Keep Calm and Its a Three Patch Problem John.' _He looked confused at it then looked at the next one. _'Bow-ties and Fez's are cool.' _

__"Ivan, don't even try to understand those. You would have to watch the shows silly. Don't worry, we will have plenty of time to watch them one of these days." Alfred smiled brightly and Ivan found himself smiling back. The sunny blond turned back to his papers and blueprints and continued muttering something to himself as the jet took off. Ivan walked up behind the American and wrapped his arms around his lean frame. Contrary to what the other countries thought, Alfred didn't have a sliver of fat on him. Infact, his body was covered in muscle, not in a body builder way, but more of a swimmers build. Ivan wondered if Alfred swam. The smaller male tensed underneath him slightly.

"Ruski, what are you doing?" Alfred asked curiously. Ivan nuzzled his neck making Alfred shiver.

"This is what couples do Da?" He went back to his nuzzling. Alfred's eyes widened behind his glasses in excitement. He spun around and hugged Ivan tightly. The taller male immediately hugged him back, burying his nose in the golden locks of hair.

"A…couple?..."A grin broadened across the smaller males face. "I would love to be a couple..~" The blond trailed off for a moment.

"Ivan. Iiiiivvvaaaann. EEEVaaaannnn. Vaaannnyy. Vaanyyaa. Vanya! Your nickname is Vanya." The American grinned cheekily. The Russian leaned down and softly planted his lips on Alfred's. He couldn't believe how soft they were. The kiss was short and tender and they both pulled back. The sunshine blond reached up and brushed his lips with his own fingertips, slightly in shock before giving a small grabbed his hand and skipped over the couch on the jet. He lay down and pulled Ivan down next to him. Ivan was confused.

"I want to cuddle, silly." Alfred placed his hands near Ivan's chest and snuggled up into the curve of his body. Ivan, recently dubbed 'Vanya', wrapped his arms around Alfred's mid-section. Within minutes Alfred and Ivan were asleep and flying to Russia, then to America. Slowly but surely, the world would succumb to their Rule.

_**I hope that satisfied any craving you may have had for RusAme. If not, too bad, it satisfied mine. Trust me, if you don't like RusAme by now, you will like it by the end of this fanfic.. But thanks and I will try to post a chapter every day. If not, it may be every 1-3 days. Goodbye for now., **_

_** ~AmericanLover3**_


End file.
